


Whatever You Please

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: As you wish.Rey is half-entranced, nose buried in the ancient texts, when her stomach rumbles. Every time she looks up, there's a treat waiting for her as if by magic.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Whatever You Please

Rey doesn't realize for several cycles that it isn't BB-8 leaving snacks by her elbow whenever she's studying the Jedi texts late into the night. 

First it's a single red Almakian apple. Rey mentions the next morning at breakfast that she'd never had one before, and Poe smiles at his porridge.

Then little aircakes, so sweet they make Rey's mouth pucker. The next day is salty bang-corn, as if to atone.

After a smallish purple fruit, soft flesh, big seeds, Rey waxes poetic. "I wish I knew what it was."

"A koyo melon," Poe says, quietly. "I'll get you more."


End file.
